


When Fall Out Boy Only Had One Boy

by lgbtandmore



Series: Trans Fall Out Boy [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, Genderpunk Character, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/lgbtandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from a headcanon at bandomtransheadcanons on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fall Out Boy Only Had One Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Trick is a trans girl, Pete is a trans boy, Andy is agender, and Joe is genderpunk. Honestly, this fic sounds like some kind of unusual narration. Idk

Fall Out Boy is a strange band, and all of the bandom knows it. They divide evenly down the middle, no matter how you look at it. Andy and Joe are nonbinary, and Trick and Pete are binary, but Trick and Joe are AMAB and Pete and Andy are AFAB. 

Trick came out first, and the press jumped on her faster than dogs on a bone. She just shortened her name to Trick, because, as she put it, "it feels nothing like Patrick, but it still feels like me." Two weeks later, Pete came out.

He never mentions his birth name, and no one brings it up. An interviewer tried once, and Trick cut them off before they could finish the word. Trick trades clothes with Pete, because she's only an inch shorter than he is, and her clothes have always been a little baggy anyway. Trick isn't particularly feminine, but Pete is incredibly masculine, hiding in masculinity as if it can protect him from all the problems in the world.

It was a little bit of a shock when Andy came out, but the band quickly backed vem up, and they supported vem from the start. Interviewers immediately threw a fit, complaining that vir pronouns were too hard to pronounce. The first interviewer after ve came out, and the interviewer immediately began to misgender vem.

"Sorry," Trick said, "I thought you were talking to Andy."

"I was," the interviewer said, "I just asked him--"

"No, you asked vem, and if you are not going to use the right pronouns, then Andy and I can leave and you can talk to Pete and Joe," she said, and Andy nodded.

"No, you won't be talking to us, we'll be leaving, too," Pete said, and everyone stood up and left, leaving the interviewer and camera person in the room alone.

At the next interview, the interviewer was polite, addressing everyone appropriately, and it wasn't until the very end of the interview that they even brought up gender. "So, Joe, everyone else has come out. Are you planning on coming out as anything, or will you be the one cis member of Fall Out Boy?"

Joe considered the question for a second before responding. "You know, I don't really have a gender, and I kind of don't care, I'm a punk, not a gender. So, I guess there are no cis members of Fall Out Boy. Oops."

"Genderpunk?" Andy asks, and Joe nods.

"Yeah. Genderpunk."

The interviewer shrugs. "Well, Joe, any pronouns or name you prefer?"

"Joe's fine, whatever pronouns, I don't care. If you're super worried just do he or they."

The interviewer nods. "Okay, thank you for joining us, Fall Out Boy, it's been a pleasure!" They say, and everyone gets up and shakes their hand before leaving.

As soon as they've left the room, Trick shouts. "THAT'S THE FIRST TIME AN INTERVIEWER HAS RESPECTED ALL OF US CAN I GET A HELL YEAH?"

"HELL YEAH!" They all shout, jumping into one large group hug.

The next interview they do is just as great, and so is the next one after that. People are quickly figuring out that the only way to get any publicity through Fall Out Boy is to support each and every one of them, and that's exactly what the press begins to do. Less stories focus on their transitions, and more stories focus on what they're saying and doing. 

By the second tour after they've all come out, half of their crowds are trans and nonbinary fans show both their pride and support. Pete has never felt so happy to help people, and he uses all of his experience to help all of their fans in any way he can, sending gifts and money and words of encouragement to everyone who asks.

Trick becomes one of the strongest leaders of women in bandom, and so many girls look up to her and send her letters about their own coming out stories that she becomes even more motivated, pushing for rights and equality.

Andy is aggressively agender, coming out in shorts one day and nothing but a skirt the next. Ve leads the movement for the gender non-conforming, constantly tearing down gender roles and encouraging fans to be themselves and fuck anyone who tells them otherwise. It's because of Andy that Pete eventually feels less of a need to be super masculine, and on the day he dyes his hair pink, Andy wraps him up in a hug with a "I'm so happy for you dude," and Pete just replies with a quiet thank you.

Joe proves to be the figurehead for punks, because every genderless punk looks to them for advice. Any time they're asked, they repeat the same thing: "it's not a matter of fitting a certain look, you know? You're a punk, not a gender. What you wear doesn't matter, it's the kind of person you are. And punks aren't assholes, remember that."

And sure, they get critics, just as much as the next band. They hear their fair share of slurs, and spend more than a few nights in the bus crying and comforting each other, but in the end, they figure, it's okay. Because they finally get to be themselves, and their fans are happy, and that's all they care about, really.


End file.
